


Piece of... Pie

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Cute, Drabble, Epic Fail, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pie, Reader-Insert, Short, Short & Sweet, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-05-16 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19311799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Barry’s not America’s Star Baker, but he sure did his best.





	Piece of... Pie

 

“Um, Bare?” you ask. “What is this?”

“It’s a pie?” Barry doesn’t sound particularly sure of his product himself. You examine the dessert, but after hearing your own words, you try not to sound overly critical.  _I suppose it has the essence and all-around_ idea _of a pie…_

The crust looks and smells a bit burnt and his lattice is all over the place. Even the apple mixture in the middle looked dried up.

But bless your sweet, sweet man for trying is best.

“And it’s the best pie I’ve ever seen, babe.” You kiss his flour-covered cheek. “I can’t wait to try it.”


End file.
